


Not such a Nightmare Before Christmas

by AmazingBran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Kallura Secret Santa 2019, references to movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingBran/pseuds/AmazingBran
Summary: Allura helps Keith find the Christmas spirit within himself, while he finds something more between them.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Not such a Nightmare Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> My Kallura Secret Santa 2019 gift for Kalluralove! The prompt is 'the Nightmare Before Christmas.'
> 
> Enjoy and Happy Holidays...

Whenever he saw Shiro again, he was going to kill him. Take the royals to New York, let them experience Christmas in it's purest form, is what he asked Keith to do. He, of course, expected them to react with curiosity and wonder, but what he wasn't expecting was to rummage through the streets of the Big Apple looking for childlike magic aliens. Keith was trying his best to be polite on the account that this was Christmas season, but his old self was begging to come out. He hadn't celebrated the holiday for a long time after the demise of his father. Shiro had tried for years onwards to get Keith into the spirit but had failed. It wasn't like Keith hated Christmas, but it was a reminder of the family he could never celebrate it with. Now, a year after the war was over, Keith's brother figure alongside his mother insisted that he takes Allura and her court to experience Christmas for the first time.

'I know what they're really trying to do,' Keith thought as he kept his eyes peeled for anyone who even resembles an altean. 'They think if I where to spend time around people who have never experience Christmas before that, I would get in the spirit too.' He knows they mean well, but his time is over. Ther spirit was gone and was never coming back. Keith then turned around a corner to find a group of traveling carolers singing 'Joy to the World' moving through the sidewalk. Just as he was about to cross over to the other side, he noticed a head of white hair amongst the crowd. Knowing who that was, Keith wasted no time calling out her name. "Allura! Allura!" he shouted over the carolers in hopes that she would hear. The altean woman heard her name and turned to the source, finding Keith giving her a look of disapproval.

"Keith, what so ever the matter? You should join in on the celebration!" she said to him, hoping for him to drop his guard and enjoy himself. He grunted as he pushed through the traveling singers and grabbed hold of the altean.

"No, I have to get all back together before nightfall. There's no telling-," Keith didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as he was pulled into the crowd by Allura's superior strength. The queen had brought along the black paladin as she moved along with the wayward singers. She then wrapped her arm around his looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Now Keith, as their queen, I ordered my court to go out and have their fun. Coran, Luca, Romelle, and Bandor are responsible enough not to cause any trouble once so ever. They will call us if anything is wrong." Keith knows that Allura and the others mean no harm. It's just that with the city that they are in, they could be tricked or manipulated or worse. If something were to happen to anyone of them on his watch, then the blame is on him. "Besides, they are not the ones who need the...what is you call it? Christmas spirit?" she said with that look in her eyes. The look that conveys both sternness and smugness. Letting out a sigh of defeat, he allowed the alien regent drag him around to where she wanted to go.

The time spent with one another was not as bad as Keith had thought. In fact, it was so much fun to spend with Allura on Christmas eve. After several city blocks reluctantly singing along with the carolers, he was dragged off to wherever Allura desired. Just like earlier, she been in ear asking, "What's this? What's this?" throughout the entire time that they walked. Naturally, he hated it at first but soon began to feel something with her that he hadn't felt for many years. The feeling of childlike wonder. Whenever she found something she didn't understand and asked Keith about it, he remembered back to the days of old when he was young and asked his father about the same things. To him, every thought had about his dad had always brought Keith back to the memory of his death, but over the time spent with Allura, he remembered only the good time had.

With each and every stop they made, the smile on Keith's face had grown slightly more prominent; Also, the grip on his arm loosened, as Allura had seen how much he wanted to be with her. As they made their way through Central Park, the two were ambushed by the local school kids with snowballs. Taking cover behind a hill of snow, the two had formed an arsenal of snowballs to combat the delinquent children. However, Keith noticed Allura taking the snowball fight a little too seriously. With her alchemy skills and superior strength, the boys didn't stand a chance.

After the snowy battle, Keith and Allura were tricked into going under a mistletoe that was hanging from a street lamp. Keith had decided to be a good sport and go along with the 'stupid tradition.' What Keith wasn't expecting was a sweet kiss on the lips from the altean beauty. She stared into his eyes with loving care, which he shared beck. The type of kiss was unexpected but not unwelcomed.

The next thing that the two did was stopping and listening to an older woman read 'Twas the Night Before Christmas' to a group of children that had surrounded her. Allura was enticed by the poem, having never heard it. Keith was once again taken back to the nights when his father would read it to him whenever he went to bed during the Christmas holidays. He had always loved that story and hoped that one day perhaps he could read it to his children. All he needed was to find the right someone to have that family with. He was taken back to reality when he felt his hand being held by the living goddess beside him. He then slightly squeezed her hand, showing that he approved of the action. He approved it more than she knew.

The two then made their ways to a row of trees where families where putting on decorations. After wrapping the tree with white lights, they then placed ornaments of various sizes and shapes on the branches. Keith and Allura had used the ornaments with different shadings of red and pink. Afterward, the two marveled at their accomplishment while holding each other by the waist. Behind them, people were taking photos of them with their tree, thinking they were a couple. Neith of them corrected the civilians.

Keith hadn't let go of the alien queens' hand for about an hour and did not see himself doing so soon. Whenever they were alone, he would thank her for bringing out his Christmas spirit. It was because of her that he began to feel happy around this time of year. When next Christmas rolls around, he will ask her to spend the holidays with him again. Only this time, just the two of them. "Allura! Keith! Over here!" the super recognizable voice of Coran had called them over to a local bakery that they two were passing. Fortunately for Keith, the other alteans where there as well. Inside Romelle and her brother were looking at the cakes while Coran and Luca eyed the pies. Allura's stomach then let out an audible growling, signaling everyone in the shop to know her hunger. With a smile on his face, Keith went up to the counter and made a large purchase.

Back in the penthouse suite he was able to get for free (Celebrities have their perks), Keith and Allura snuggled up close to each other on the couch while the rest of the group were in a deep sleep. The feast of sweets had done a number on the royal visitors. The TV in front of them was playing a film that was one of Keith's personal favorites and was now at the final scene. The paladin turned his head to look into the eyes of the queen lovingly. His heart warmed and smile grew as she returned the look with her own love. Keith owes it all to her. Not only did she make him fall in love with Christmas again, but now he fell for her. Her love was the only gift he ever wanted for the yule time holiday. And with one last passionate kiss, the gift was received.

My dearest friend,

If you don't mind

I'd like to join you by your side

Where we could gaze into the stars

And sit together now and forever

For it is plain as anyone could see

We're simply meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the plot is inspired by the song 'What's This?' from the Nightmare Before Christmas and the ending had the lyrics for Jack and Sally's song at the end of the film.
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed the fic and Happy Holidays...


End file.
